Hayabusa
"SHI!! NO!!! BI!!!" - Hayabusa Introduction Hayabusa is the ninja bodyguard of Minto Grin and was the 1st person to join the Pathfinder Pirates. He hails from an Islet of Wano Country where both he and Minto grew up together. He is most loyal to his captain which stems from his sense of duty and the legacy of his clan. Appearance Hayabusa has dark silver hair which appear white when exposed to direct sunlight, he is a bit short but has a lean built. He has a small scar on his lower left cheek. He wears a sleeveless shinobi shozoku that is usually grey, black, white, or dark blue. He also wears arm and shin guards with traditional ninja foot wear. He also has a scarf with a deep purple color tied around his neck which he uses to conceal the lower half of his face at times. Hayabusas wears his variety of weapons on him all the time. His ninjato is always strapped to his back in the left side of his body while his kusarigama is neatly kept on his right hip, he also has 4 bags on his belt where he keeps his kunais, shuriken, and mist bombs. A fuma shuriken can also be seen folded and tucked into his belt on his lower back. Personality Hayabusa’s most obvious qualities are his loyal and his obedience due to his training growing up. But he also has his weird quirks and playful side. Hayabusa’s strangest eccentricity is his tendency to always enter into conversations from hidden areas which irritates Chiro but does not elicit any obvious reaction from Minto. After delivering his message and being dismissed he will exit in either the most flamboyant or most mysterious way possible while screaming or whispering the word “Shinobi”. Hayabusa also takes his duties seriously as he believes it is his obligation to serve under Minto. Abilities and Powers Geppo: Hayabusa was taught Geppo by Chiru Soru: '''Hayabusa was taught Soru by Chiru '''Master stealth fighter: Hayabusa’s main strength is in his mastery of stealth fighting. His potential is truly revealed when he attacks from hidden spots and can easily take down numerous enemies down without getting noticed. He mainly uses his kusarigama, shuriken, and mist bombs when performing his stealth attacks. Due to his training Hayabusa does not rely only on his eyes alone when concealed in mist or darkness but uses a combination of all his senses to gather information around him. His ability increased even further by training his haki of observation. Master infiltrator: Hayabusa is known to be a master of infiltrating both fortresses in land as well as boats at sea due to his agility, his abilities as an acrobat and his great swimming skills. He can remain undetected, able to surpass guards and security systems with efficient speed. Ninja Weapons expertise: '''Hayabusa is a master of all the weapons he possesses and can use them with great proficiency when it comes to face to face combat. '''Ninjato – This is Hayabusa’s favoured weapon which he holds with a reversed grip when it comes to face to face combat. He has exceptional skills as a swordsman as he was Minto’s sparring partner growing up. His swordsmanship style consists of acrobatic moves, unorthodox positions, and aerial attacks. Kusarigama – This is Hayabusa’s main weapon used in stealth mode. He uses this mostly to bind targets or strike from a distance. The kusarigama has also been used in face to face combat especially against a crowd. Shuriken/Kunai – Imbued with haki, Hayabusa’s shuriken and kunais increases he’s deadliness and potency from further away. He has full mastery of using this as projectile weapons and his accuracy is near perfect. One of his strengths is also the speed in which he can throw several shuriken/kunai. It has been shown that he can outdraw enemies with pistols by quickly throwing his shurikens. Fuma Shuriken – Considered as his ultimate weapon. Hayabusa’s Haki imbedded Fuma shuriken can rip through a crowd easily and has been shown to inflict considerable damage of boats too. Mist bombs – This weapon earned Hayabusa his nicknamed. Daerial Flint upgraded his smoke bombs to act more like mist than smoke, effectively prolonging the duration were the mist hides Hayabusa. The mist will disperse after 3 minutes giving Hayabusa plenty of time to perform his attacks. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation - ''Hayabusa constantly uses this haki in and out of combat. He has honed this ability to a point where he is capable of a unique effect. Unique effect: Hayabusa thus far has the longest range in sensing people in his surroundings. He even has the ability to detect experts in hiding but can only detect them when they are at a closer proximity. His field of detection is said to be 3x as farther than other Kenbunshoku Haki users only surpassed by Enel which is due to the latters devil fruit ability. ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments - ''Hayabusa can only use busoshoku haki offensively and cannot harden his body with it. He imbues haki to his weapons when in combat. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Born into the branch house of the Minto clan, Hayabusa and his family was destined to be ninja servants to Minto Grin's clan, but due to the kindness of the Minto clan, Hayabusa and his family was given the privilege to share in the wealth and in the luxuries that the Minto clan enjoys. For this, Hayabusa's clan has vowed to keep serving but as brothers. They served as the clans bodyguards, scouts, and messengers for any of the clan activities. Each member of his clan was assigned to one of Minto's clan as their designated hand or handmaiden. Hayabusa was assigned to be Minto Grin's hand, and as such he grew up together with Minto, learning and training with him. He was also trained separately to hone his skills as a ninja and to master all his weapon forms as well as stealth and spying techniques. In the events leading to their sailing off to fulfill Minto Grin's fathers mission, Hayabusa has always served at Grin's side. The Tidestrider sailed well, this ship amazed both Hayabusa and Minto alike by how well it catches the wind and how fast it can travel. Passing through the rough weather of the new world the ship kept intact and kept them safe. The crew was a rowdy bunch, before setting off Hayabusa and Minto had to recruit a new batch of sailors as this was going to be a long trip. They didn't want to tear away the villagers from their family. This new crew was a seasoned bunch having lived most of their lives at sea and have known nothing else. This was unlike the crew Minto's father had, they were a bit undisciplined and not as courteous but this didn't seem to bother Minto or Hayabusa as much. In their travel they would occasionally encounter sea kings, most of which were easily defeated by Hayabusa and Minto's attack. But one night, Hayabusa wakes up sensing a heartbeat, it stood out from the other crews heartbeat as it was slower but a lot louder then most of them. Hayabusa quickly goes to his perch to search for where the heartbeat is coming from. He then sees a shipwreck in a distance, it looked like the remnants of a battle just a day or two old. And in the midst of the wreckage was a man drifting on a piece of wood, Hayabusa realizes that's where the heartbeat was from. Hayabusa's eyes widen as he finds out that the man drifting was not alone, circling around him a creature with a banana shaped growth was preparing to devour him. Hayabusa leaps into action unleashing a torrent of of shurikens and kunais. Most hit its mark but only to further anger what he finds out was a Bananawani. The bananawani lashes out at Hayabusa almost getting him but Hayabusa was too quick. He pulls out his kusarigama and ropes it around the creatures upper jaw. As the Bananawani thrashes around, Hayabusa looses his grip and crashes into the ships debris. Shaking off the pain he sees the monster staring at him poised for attack, in a split second the oversized alligator rushes towards Hayabusa jaws wide open. He prepares for the inevitable, but a figure appears right in front of him with hands on sword and sheath poised for attack. With one word Minto triggers his skill "Tsunami" unleashing a large crashing wave towards the charging creature. It gets swept up in the torrent knocking it unconscious. Both Hayabusa and Minto breath a sigh of relief and turns their attention back to the floating man. "Should we bring him up?" Hayabusa asks. Minto nods in agreement and calls out to the crew, "We need a doctor here!" (Story continues in Chiru Seijins Character page) Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Ninja Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword User Category:Wano Country Character Category:Wano Country Category:Scout Category:Assassin Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Stealth